


We'll Meet Again

by ArcticAquatic



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Soulmate AU, pre far cry 5, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticAquatic/pseuds/ArcticAquatic
Summary: Reed Rook thought his job transfer to Hope County, Montana would be... not as dramatic.Soulmate AU where your soulmark is the first meaningful phrase your soulmate says to you.





	We'll Meet Again

When the words first appeared on Reed Rook’s arm, his parents were overjoyed.  
  
“Oh hon, your soulmate is gonna be a Christian!” His mum cooed at him. He was swept up into her arms, the gold watch on her wrist digging into his back. “I can’t wait to meet her!” A smile grew on her face, perfect veneers fake as her loving personality. His father gruffly thumped him on the back, not showing any more emotion than that.

See, his parents had an image. All his parents truly cared about is that he went to church every Sunday and didn’t bring any shame to them. They said their “I love you”s and congratulated him when his grades were good, but they didn’t really bother with more than that.

As he grew up, he realized he had a problem. He didn’t think his soulmate was going to be a woman. He begged God each night not to make him gay because he didn’t realize it wasn’t a choice.

When he was sixteen he was caught in the back corner of his church with his hand down another boy’s pants.

His parents immediately kicked him to the curb with nothing, making it clear that he was not welcome back into his home. Reed blamed himself. He lived on the streets for a while until he took it upon himself to enlist in the army. He lied about his age and he didn’t come back to Georgia until he was actually 22.

Since he never officially finished high school, he figured his best bet would be to join law enforcement and hope it was similar enough to the military. Within a few more years he had made deputy in Atlanta. He mainly worked as a bailiff. He was present for many court proceedings and began to see the worst of humanity. For a lot of the cases he worked he began to see the same faces, the same judges, but most importantly, the same lawyers. One always caught his eye in particular. “Mr. Duncan” the judges referred to him. His eyes were large and sharp. Reed felt pinned down whenever those cornflower blues passed over the room. A smirk was thrown his way, confident and refined. Reed flustered under those eyes. He felt the hot pit of shame writhe in his gut, remembering the guilt he’d been taught from his Catholicism. He quickly looked away.

One time, he was caught by the lawyer outside of courtroom.

“Hey there.” A hand caught the crook of his elbow. His sleeves were rolled down, despite the heat.

Rook turned around and gave the man a wave and a sheepish smile.

“Could you tell me your name, darling?” The blue eyes crinkled.

Reed took out the notepad he had with him for such situations and wrote down his name quickly.

He watched the brow of the lawyer furrow and then un-crease as he understood. “Reed Rook, huh, that’s a nice name.” He drawled. “You doing anything tonight?”

Months later found them in bed like many times before. John, as he came to learn, rolled his hips smoothly from his position on Reed’s lap. John sunk his teeth into the soft space between Reed’s neck and shoulders, urging him to buck up harder into John. When they were finished they laid back on the bed that wasn’t really meant for two that was all that Reed had. Despite their growing relationship, Rook took it upon himself to cover his soulmark whenever he could with whatever he could, even in bed. Today it was a strip of electrical tape down his forearm. Luckily, John didn’t pry, and Reed didn’t either. It worked for them this way.

“I’m getting transferred.” Reed signed to John, who was pressed up against him, a smothering heat in the Georgian summer.

John raised his thick brows. “Where?” He was quick to pick up on understanding sign language.

“A rural county in Montana.”

“Montana, huh, that’s far away.” John sighed. “Well, I guess we were never meant to last, Deputy.” He winked as he got up from the bed. Reed almost missed the heat. “Feel free to give me a call if you’re ever back in civilization.” John chuckled, his face was schooled into a calm demeanor, giving away no hurt or further emotion. It was something John Duncan was very good at, Rook came to realize. He wouldn’t dare call John a boyfriend by any means. He was never quite sure if he was sincere in anything he said, and he gave no indication he wouldn’t be.

By all definitions, John Duncan was a chameleon, letting himself be whatever was necessary. Reed thinks it must be lonely that way.

Adjusting to Montana was hard. He was back to being nothing but a rookie deputy, but he came with a great recommendation from his previous department so he wasn’t worried. It was definitely quieter here in Hope County, and that sure was a difference from his city living and military tours, but not really in a bad way. Reed was adjusting nicely and was accepting the change.

It all really started to go downhill when they first heard of the Seeds.

A crazy religious cult supposedly responsible for the abduction of many citizens in the county. When the U.S marshall came around, they knew it was serious. Even though he was still a rookie, Sheriff Whitehorse picked Reed to come on the mission and arrest Joseph seed himself. Despite the “honor”, he wasn’t really looking forward to it, because despite his mothers coos about a “good christian” he hoped his soulmate wouldn’t be one of these crazy cult members.

“May God have mercy on your soul” is not a very comforting phrase in the context of someone who might want you dead.

When they finally made it to the church, past the gun-toting crazies and the numerous dogs, he could hear a sermon.

There stood Joseph Seed.

Rook thought he could use a bath and a shirt.

Behind the cult leader, however, was something much more imposing.

_May God have mercy on my soul indeed._

 


End file.
